In the field of multi-layer steel cylinder head gaskets, the gaskets are generally formed of a plurality of sheet metal plates. A typical problem associated with these multi-layered steel gaskets is that, when assembled, a cylinder head and cylinder block tend to warp under the forces of the screws joining the head and block together. Accordingly, the sealing stress between the cylinder head and cylinder block must be greater surrounding the combustion chamber opening than in the area surrounding the cylinder head screws. Gaskets often contain sealing beads and stoppers in the edges of the sheet metal plates of the gasket around the combustion chamber holes, to focus the sealing stress on the combustion seal and provide elasticity.
Another challenge that is experienced in the field of cylinder head gaskets is that the gap to be sealed between the cylinder head and the cylinder block oscillates because of fast pressure and temperature changes in the engine. Therefore, the gasket is subjected to constantly changing compression forces, particularly in the area of the combustion chamber holes. The changing compression forces reduce the durability of the sealing beads and stoppers arranged around the holes because unequal sealing stresses result. The unequal sealing stresses also produce a poor quality seal between the cylinder head and cylinder block thereby permitting leaks and contamination of cylinder openings.